


Clinical Trial No.9

by WarpSmash



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26098042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarpSmash/pseuds/WarpSmash
Summary: You can tell Dr. Takemi is excited for today’s clinical trial.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Takemi Tae/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Clinical Trial No.9

“I know I shouldn’t be giving something like this to a high school kid, but you’re all I’ve got.” Tae swiveled around in her chair, holding a small cup of magenta colored liquid. She handed it to you and smiled. “Down the hatch, eh?”  
From the moment you entered the clinic, you thought something was a little different about Takemi today. The way she behaved was more friendly, and even a bit more… physical. You take the cup in your hand but before the concoction passes your lips you notice the same color on the cup on the edge of Tae’s lips. You shrug it off, and gulp down the “medicine.” You lean back on the bench and await her reaction. Your gaze was met by a subtle smirk, and you noticed Takemi’s eyes pointed down. Her eyes turned then to her chest, where she’d hooked a finger on the edge of her tank top, pulling down slowly revealing more cleavage to you. Your heart raced and you could feel a rush of heat in between your legs. But you’d quickly realize this was no ordinary erection. You became rock hard within seconds, a bulge forming in your pants, much to the delight of Dr. Takemi. Her chair inched forward, the doctor’s crossed legs between yours. She put her hand on your thigh and leaned forward with a grin. “It’s working.” She scooted her chair even closer and moved her lips not more than a few centimeters away from yours. “Close your eyes. I wanna… test my hypothesis.”  
You oblige her and the moment your vision turns to darkness you feel the gentle touch of a hand tracing the length of your dick through your slacks. You jump a bit, but your body is quickly relaxed from the warm embrace of a kiss. Tae moved her chair close as she can get to the examination table now with her legs spread. She pressed her palm against you, her fingers pointed toward the floor and closed into a grasp. She repeated the gentle trace with a soft grasp on you through your clothes. Her own eyes were wide open, observing your every reaction and taking mental notes as she freestyled the scientific method. With one hand she unbuttoned your pants and hooked the rim down to your thighs along with your underwear. You twitched at the cool air of the office hitting your bare member, but the feeling was again interrupted by the doctor’s initiative. She pulled away from the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva between your lips and hers. She got up out of her chair and slid out of her lab coat that she just let fall onto the floor. Tae took the straps of her top off of her shoulders and let the tank top hang on by the hard nipples of her perky breasts. The doctor mumbled under her breath as she knelt on the floor in between your legs. “Let’s get you out of these…” She pulled your pants off completely, and finally, the cool bony hands of the quack grasped your member by the shaft. Takemi pressed the length of it against her cheek, tapping it against her skin a couple times, feeling how hard you were with her face, and excitedly smiling in response. Proud of her medicine’s results so far, Tae had more to test. She positioned your cock in front of her face, looking at the tip with curious crossed eyes, and back to you. “How are you feeling?”  
[ I’m feeling great, Doc. ]  
[ … ]  
[ I think I need to lie down… ]  
Takemi pressed a finger against your lips before you could finish your answer. “Nevermind. I want to feel how you’re doing instead. Close your eyes again.” Takemi pressed her lips against the tip of your cock, giving you multiple little kisses as her hand slowly moved her grasp up and down your shaft. As her grasp moved toward the head, she kept it there and gave you little strokes. She tilted her head and gave the same kisses to the base of the shaft until she moved her head lower, and put her tongue against your balls. She’d been drooling while stroking you, and she let it out onto your balls. She spread it around with her tongue, glazing the whole surface of your cock with her spit. She repeated until your dick glistened under the dim fluorescent light from her saliva. Takemi grabbed her coat and put it under her knees. She moved back to the tip of your cock and opened wide, slowly sliding it into her mouth, pressing it against the inside of her cheek a few times. Takemi slid it in further, passed her tongue and into her throat, taking your cock in deep, keeping it there until she couldn’t anymore, spitting it out after half a minute of looking up to you with her punk rock makeup and your cock in her throat. Several strands of saliva hung from her lips when she pulled away with a slutty grin. “Longer than last time.” Tae spit out any saliva still in her mouth onto the tip and oppressed her lips around your cock again, now bobbing her head, up and down. She was hungry. As she worked for what she wanted, you could feel that you were close, but Tae was keen to keep you on the edge. She popped it out of her mouth again and stood up. “Alright, c’mon. Let loose.”  
Something about her instruction flipped a switch in your mind and before you knew it, your hands were groping Takemi’s tits. The top of her dress flopped down around her waist, but takemi didn’t like how it made her skirt seem a little longer, so she stepped out of it while you kneaded at her breasts. She stood before you wearing nothing but her studded choker, black sandals, and lacy black panties. You took one in your mouth, sucking on the nipple whole you traced circles around the other. Tae tilted her head back and glazed at scribbles written on her clipboard on her desk, making her smile as everything went according to plan.  
“You know what comes next.” Tae pushed you off her chest, forcing your back against the wall. She crawled onto the table and straddled you. Her wet lace dripped onto your fully erect penis. “You’ve done this before, right?” She pulled her panties aside and grinded her bare pussy against your skin, causing it to glisten under the hazy light even more. Tae reached from behind and guided the tip against her entrance until it slid in. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes, Takemi bucked her hips forward without even thinking about it, and she couldn’t restrain herself from moving her hips to the beat of her accelerated pulse. Filling up the doctor on top of you was just too much, and you burst without warning inside her, spurting your seed into her. You filled her up so much, she couldn’t handle it all, but she didn’t miss a beat. Takemi rode you while swinging her hips in circles, grinding her pussy up and down as your semen leaked out the sides. Although you just came, you didn’t feel any fatigue at all, but you did feel sensitive. “Do you have to be so stoic all the time? I told you to let loose! C’mon- ah..! It’s for science.”  
Once again, as if by divine intervention, you accepted the doctor’s offer to take control. You put your hands on her waist and matched the speed of her grinding as the pressure from the quick fucking spurted spunk out of an already dripping cunt. Just then, Takemi exploded in pleasure. She threw her head back as her hips twitched forward, shaking and vibrating on your cock. Juices dripped out onto your legs and the examination table. Sounds of wet slapping echoed on the sterile room, mixed with the doctor’s sultry voice, moaning on just about every hot and heavy exhale. When she caught her breath, Takemi kissed you on the cheek and whispered in your ear “Just like that, okay?” The Plague gently pushed your chest, making you lie down on the table.  
Takemi turned around, pivoting and keeping you inside of her. She pulled her panties aside even more, giving you a view of her pale pink asshole. She climbed on top of you, sitting down on your cock and moving her sandals feet by your chest. Takemi raised her hips, letting the juices drip down your cock, and she lowered them, making a creamy mess. She leaned forward and did this again and again, shaking her ass for you, watching the back alley quack shake riding you reverse cowgirl. Tae sped up in heated passion, hungry for more of your seed, letting go and relaxing all her muscles not used for raw sex. Her half lidded eyes went out of focus and her tongue flopped out of her mouth, drooling onto her bouncing tits. Takemi’s rising energy matched yours in perfect sync. Your voice trailed onto your breath, letting out pleasured moans as you and Tae could feel exactly what was about to happen. Your cock erupted with cum as Tae slammed her ass down one last time. The both of you climaxed with a wave of ecstasy, oozing messy, creamy juices onto the table, filling the room with the scents and sounds of orgasm. Your sight went blurry as you could feel the doctor’s hips still shaking as if still asking for more. Your vision turned into black as you lied there and lost consciousness.  
When you awoke, you saw the lights of the city outside the window of the office, and the back of the raven haired doctor you’d just fucked. You sat up and adjusted your glasses, getting the attention from her, making her swivel around in her chair, dressed in nothing but her lab coat and sandals. “Ah, you’re awake. Good.” You see the cum still oozing out of her pussy, but notice the white stuff dripping out of her ass too. The doctor helped herself to one more while you were out cold. “Y’know, the passing out wasn’t in my notes, but it gave me everything I need for next time. Thank you, my little guinea pig.” The doctor stood up and leaned forward, kissing you on the nose. “Now go home and drink lots of fluids, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading my first fic!  
> This is a lot funnier if you read it in Sae’s voice as if she’s interrogating you about it.


End file.
